


Undignified

by 221b_hound



Series: Unkissed [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dancing, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Sherlock believes that the best thing about love isn't given enough credit. That thing? Well, springing John performing a dance routine in the kitchen is a prime example of it.





	

Sherlock thought it a crime that the best thing about love was rarely extolled.

Affection, companionship, the kissing, sure. Sex, naturally (not really his area, but he and John had a life of beautiful _intimacy_ ). Care in sickness and in health, all the pet names you could wish for, and someone to punch would-be assassins in the face as needed. Though that last part might just be him and John.

Absent was discussion of the permission to be undignified.

Mutual foolishness was love’s pinnacle, Sherlock decided (when that peak wasn’t assigned to being bathed by John, being called Honeybee, or John punching assassins in the face).  Being high on one’s dignity all the time was exhausting. Not that he was that either…

But springing John dancing around the kitchen was undignified perfection. Even dafter:  a _dance routine_.  Prancing strut-steps, sort-of punching at the floor, then _twerking_.

Then John saw Sherlock. Instead of blushing or stopping, he waggled his finger and sang along to the radio.

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Instead of sweeping John into his arms to dance, Sherlock joyfully joined in and together they performed the routine they knew by heart. (They’d watched that damned video 87 times for a case last week.)

And they gloried in undignified foolishness, a two-man Beyonce.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Beyonce's All the Single Ladies :D


End file.
